In the Wings
by Kaylie915
Summary: Bella and Edward have reached an impasse in their relationship, when she pushes he pulls. After seven years of marriage, they now have a decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella**

My eyes wandered over to the bright green numbers glowing in the dark.

2:07 AM.

I blinked a few times to clear the sleep from my eyes. I gently reached behind me in search of my husband, only to feel nothing but the cool sheets. This has become the pattern. He leaves for work early, returns home late. Rinse and repeat.

I shifted on to my back and drifted back to sleep.

—-

My alarm woke me the next morning, 7 AM on the dot. I blinked my eyes open and slowly sat up in the bed. I scanned the room for any signs of Edward as I swung my legs over the edge.

I was about to come to the conclusion that he hadn't even bothered to return home until I heard the shower running down the hall. Passing a hand through my hair, I made my way into the bathroom and began my morning routine. After a brief shower, I wrapped my towel around my body and wiped the condensation off the mirror.

The woman in the reflection seemed like a stranger to me.

My once warm, milk chocolate colored eyes were now cool and disconnected. The bags under my eyes were deepening, a representation of the sleepless nights I've had.

A slight feeling of disgust came over me.

I immediately reached for my concealer and proceeded to place it under my eyes, an attempt at looking well rested. Typically, I'm not one for a lot of makeup, but these days things are not the same as they once were. I gently blended the concealer under my eyes and proceeded to swipe on a layer of mascara and some nude colored lip gloss.

Satisfied with my final look, I walked into the closet and grabbed my clothes for the day. I slipped into my favorite black pencil skirt and a nude colored blouse. Just as I was bending down to pick up my nude leather pumps, I heard footsteps coming toward the bedroom.

I took a deep breath and braced myself.

The footsteps halted in the doorway.

"You should wear the black ones."

Clenching my jaw, I turned around and faced him. He had one shoulder leaned up against the door frame and one foot crossed over the other.

My eyes passed over him. He had a well fitted black suit and sharp black dress shoes. His hair was in its standard artful disarray, and his beard was expertly trimmed and shaped, just the way I liked it. His sharp green eyes were on me like that of a hawk.

Why did he have to be so beautiful?

Bastard.

There was a time when I would have followed his request. There was a time when just the sight of him would have spiked my heart rate, and set the butterflies free in my stomach.

Times have changed.

I sighed as my shoulder grazed his chest as I pushed past him. Nude heels still clutched in my hand.

I had hoped to make it out the door without another word from him.

If only I were so lucky.

He trailed behind me, "Another silent treatment this morning, Mrs. Cullen?"

I made my way to the kitchen and reached up in the cabinet for my mug. As I was bringing the cup to the countertop, I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Bella."

Goosebumps erupted along my neck. Slowly I turned around. My eyes trailed from his Adam's apple, to his sharp jawline, and finally landed on his eyes.

I chose to say nothing.

In a painstakingly slow manner, he placed his arms on either side of me on the counter, effectively caging me in place. He bent his head to my neck and began placing gentle kisses along my skin.

It made me feel as though I needed another shower.

"Edward, I don't have time."

His only response was to gently thrust his pelvis into mine.

I rolled my eyes, and braced my arm against his chest and shoved, effectively pushing him away.

He scowled at me, "What, I can't even touch my own wife now?"

"I told you, I have to go."

He backed away from me and raised his left arm to take a glance at his pristine Rolex watch. His Christmas gift from me last year. A frown marred his beautiful features as he responded, "You're early, you don't have to be in for another hour."

I decided against a verbal response and turned back to the already brewed container of coffee and began to pour myself a cup.

"Is something going on?"

His voice was soft and smooth. If I didn't know any better, I'd say his concern was genuine. But unfortunately, I do know better.

I took a deep pull of the caffeinated beverage before I turned back to face him.

His eyes were trained on my legs, moving up to my hips, my torso, and finally landing on my eyes.

I cocked my head to the side, appraising him before I answered. "What time did you get in last night?"

His eyes never left mine but something flashed in his eyes, "A little after 2."

Well, at least he was honest. "You were out past two on a Thursday night?" I arched my eyebrow at him as I waited for a reply. I took another sip of coffee.

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his suit pants, "I got drinks with a potential client after work and time got away from me."

Not really in the mood for the impending fight, I just nodded and continued to sip my drink.

He rubbed his beard thoughtfully for a moment before continuing on, "Is that what's got you so upset?"

His asinine question caused me to snort and place my mug back down on the counter, it was really time for me to get out of here.

I pulled my purse off of the counter and began to check the contents to ensure that I had everything.

After running my mental check list, I made my way to the door, questioning him on my way, "Will I see you tonight?"

His hurried footsteps followed me to the door. He caught my elbow and turned me around to face him. In a flash, his head was burrowed into the side of my neck and he backed me into the front door. My back gently crashed into the door as a result of his force. He took a deep breath in, probably relishing in the scent of my perfume. This one has always been his favorite. "I love you, Bella."

It didn't escape my attention that he avoided my question.

I placed a reluctant hand on the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his hair. My response was appropriately hollow, I had heard this countless timed before, "I know."

I pulled away from him and the conflict I saw in his eyes, almost made me say it back.

Instead, I slipped into my shoes, tightening my purse strap on my shoulder, and tugged the front door open.

As I pulled the door shut behind me, I felt resistance. I looked over my shoulder only to find Edward standing in the doorway. He had one arm braced against the doorframe, resting his forehand against it. His eyes tracked my movements all the way to the car, and out of the driveway.

Things have been complicated, to say the least.

—

My commute to work was a blur. In fact, my entire morning was a blur. I was zoned out the entire meeting, so much so that my boss approached me as the last person filed out of the room.

"Is everything alright Isabella?"

I faced Rosalie with a broad smile, "Yes, I'm fine."

Her eyes narrowed at me, "You didn't hear a word that was said, did you?"

I groaned and shook my head, "I'm so sorry, my morning was absolute shit. I know that's not an excuse," I sighed, "I'll be caught up by the end of the day."

Rosalie gave me a once over before responding, "Whatever it is, I need you to leave it at home. You're the best in this department, by a long shot. And I don't say that lightly."

Before I could manage a response, she moved past me and out of the room.

Rosalie and I had always had somewhat of an odd relationship. We weren't really friends, but then again, Rose wasn't friends with anybody here.

—

The rest of the day passed without incident. As 6:00 pm rolled around, my head began to pound. Just the thought of having to face Edward tonight had me in knots. Sometimes I can't tell which is worse, him being home or wondering when he would return.

Slowly, I closed my laptop and began filing away the documents I had completed for the day. Being a legal assistant certainly was not the dream, but I liked it enough and it paid the bills.

I pulled my purse onto my shoulder and made my way out of my office and down the staircase to reach the parking garage. Under normal circumstances, I would have taken the elevator but my quest to avoid my coworkers deterred me.

As I approached my car in the structure, I saw Jasper a couple of spaces over.

I had no real intention of speaking to him.

All I really wanted to do was get home, and drink enough wine that by the time Edward arrived, I could be fast asleep.

Though it appeared today was not my lucky day.

Jasper turned his head and met my gaze. I shot him a half hearted smile, hoping that would be enough to keep him from coming over.

No cigar.

It's not that I don't like Jasper. Quite the opposite actually. I probably like him too much. Jasper and I have known each other for years, we became friends in college. We met during our sophomore year in a business law class and had been inseparable for years to come. He is the one who introduced me to his brother. Today, we're not as close as we used to be. Edward has made sure of that. The fact that we work in the same building is really the only way we see each other anymore.

His leather dress shoes echoed with each step.

I met him at the trunk of my car.

He pushed his hand through his blonde locks, and almost looked shy but he flashed me a smile, "How's everything been Bella?"

My eyes swept over him briefly. His blond curls were pushed back behind his ears and his hazel eyes peered down at me from his 6'2" frame.

I cracked a small smile, "I've been, uh, I've been okay. How about you?"

He didn't believe me. Jasper could always see right through me. But he had enough mercy not to press me on the matter.

He nodded and pushed one of his hands in the pocket of his suit pants, "I'm good," he paused for a moment, "How's Edward? I haven't heard from him in a while."

I could tell he wanted to say more. I've always been able to see through him too. I nodded and pushed my hair behind my ears.

I darted my eyes away from his and shifted my weight. I've never been able to lie to him, not well at least. "He's fine, he's just been working a lot."

He sort of grunted at me but smiled anyway, "He's always been a bit of a workaholic."

I nodded and met his eyes again. I cleared my throat and shifted my weight a little more, "Yeah, but I should get going I've got to make a couple of stops on the way home."

A sort of pained expression crossed his handsome features for a moment so brief, I nearly missed it. He nodded, "I need to do the same. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

My smile was phony and the evidence of this was written all over my face. "See you later, Jas."

Without another word, he turned on his heels and walked briskly back to his vehicle.

—

After stopping at the grocery store for a couple bottles of wine, I returned home to find Edward's car in the driveway.

I sighed as I pulled up next to his car and turned the engine off. With a heavy sigh of resignation, I gathered my purse and my bags and got out of the car. Every step toward the door was slower than the last. This is certainly not how I wanted to spend my Wednesday evening.

Before I could push my key in the door, it had already opened, only to reveal the angry face of my husband. As I brushed by him into the house, I could smell the liquor on his breath. I groaned internally. Fuck.

Slipping out of my shoes, I padded barefoot into the kitchen, setting my wine on the counter.

"It's almost eight o'clock. Where have you been, what took you so long?"

Here we go.

Turning around to face him, I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at him. How dare he try to check me with his less than stellar track record.

He stepped closer to me, "Answer me Bella, where were you?"

I snorted, "As many long, long nights I've stayed waiting up for you, and you have the audacity to ask me where I've been?", I sighed deeply and continued on, "You're drunk. You should get some sleep."

His green eyes lit with fury, "You're the one who came in here cradling half a wine cellar in your arms."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic overstatement, and proceeded to pop the cork on my favorite bottle of white wine. I grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet and began pouring my beverage. All the while, I could feel Edward's intense glare, penetrating the side of my face. I took a deep pull, downing half of the glass in one go.

His furious eyes remained on me. In a flash, he reached up and removed my glass from my fingers and set it on the counter. He placed his arms on each side of me and hung his head low. I heard him take a few deep, steadying breaths. He raised his head again to look at me, his voice came out in a pained whisper "What are we doing to each other?"

His words gutted me. What were we doing to each other? How did we let it get to this point?

My eyes brimmed with tears. At the sound of my sniffle, Edward's face cracked. He dropped to his knees and buried his head into my abdomen. His fingers gripped my hips through the fabric of my skirt.

He was sobbing silently.

I hadn't seen Edward cry since his grandfather's funeral. 2 years ago.

I combed my fingers through his hair.

After a few more moments, his voice rumbled, "Can we go to bed, baby?"

I sniffled and tried to compose myself. We had so much to talk about. So many decisions to be made. But for now, all the two of us needed was sleep.

I gripped my hands on his shoulders, motioning for him to stand up, "Come on." My voice sounded weak.

He pushed himself up off of his knees, dragging his hands up my body, trailing his fingers down my arms and finally lacing his fingers through mine. His touch nearly felt foreign. He led me down the hallway and up the stairs, into our bedroom.

We moved into the closet, where we released each others hands and went to our respective sides of the closet. I slipped into a pink silk nightie, while Edward rid himself of his shirt and stepped into a new pair of boxers. We kept our backs to each other as we changed.

He followed me into the bathroom where we both washed our faces and brushed our teeth in complete silence. I think we were both too exhausted to shower.

He finished before I did and padded out of the bathroom. I heard the rustling of the covers as he settled himself into his side of the bed. Once I finished placing my hair in a bun on the top of my head, I slipped out of the bathroom, turning the light off behind me.

The room was cast in darkness, save for the sliver of moonlight peeking in from the window.

Edward's form was illuminated. His back was to me.

Quietly, I walked over to the bed and settled myself in to my side.

He rolled over, giving me his back once again.

I'm not sure what made me do it, but I was certainly overwhelmed with emotion. I scooted toward him on my side and rested my hand on his shoulder. He physically tensed at the contact.

My voice came out no louder than a whisper, "It wasn't always like this."

He took a deep breath and rolled over, facing me. His eyes swam with a set of emotions that I couldn't quite decipher. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed before speaking, "I know," he reached over and swept his thumb over the high point of my cheek, "We need to sleep. There's always tomorrow."

I nodded at him as best I could.

Before I knew it, he had retracted his hand and rolled over, once again giving me his back.

I did the same.

It only took me a few moments to fall into a restless, dreamless, sleep.

—

A/N: Welcome to my new story everyone! If you guys read Embracing Fate, this one is going to be quite a bit different. I really hope you guys liked this and I would love to hear your feedback, so please leave a review.

Also I know I've left a lot of holes in this first chapter but I'm definitely going to fill them in as we go. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing of the twilight franchise.

The next morning, the smell of bacon and eggs pulled me out of my sleep. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and pushed my feet into the carpet.

My head was still swimming from the night before. I thought I could sleep off the feeling of dread, but I hadn't.

With a heavy sigh I shuffled from the bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and had just bent over to wash my face when I felt a pair of strong hands grip my waist. I began washing my face as his fingers rubbed gentle circles over my nightie and into my hips. I hadn't even heard him come upstairs.

As I turned the water off, one hand moved from my waist to hand me a soft, fluffy towel. I muttered a soft thank you as I patted my skin dry.

I set the towel back on the counter and Edward turned me around so that I was now facing him. His voice came out low but warm, "I made us breakfast."

I nodded at him as I reached up to release my hair, allowing it to tumble down my back in waves.

He drank me in, his eyes wandering over my body, "You've always been so beautiful first thing in the morning."

The blush crept up, splashing my cheeks with pink. "Let's go eat."

He brushed his fingers over the apple of my cheek and blazed a path down my neck. "Not so fast, baby girl." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I moaned at the contact. It had been over a month since we'd last been intimate with each other, and even then it had become a bit mechanical. We had so much to work through but right now, all I wanted to do was feel this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body up against his. He groaned into my mouth and deepened our kiss.

Edward's warm hands cupped the back of my thighs and lifted me up on the counter. The bottom of my nightie rode up and Edward pushed his boxers down. I reached between us and lined him up with me. The moment he pushed into me I was lost. He held my eyes and told me how beautiful I was. I murmured my adoration back to him.

Once we finished, I tightened my grip on his shoulders and placed a kiss on the center of his chest, "I need to shower."

His smiled at me, "I like you like this."

I could feel my cheeks flush, once again. "Like what?"

He pushed his fingers in my hair, sweeping it behind my ear, "Flushed, just for me."

I rolled my eyes at him and playfully pushed him away. He flashed me a grin and backed out of the bathroom.

With a sigh I stripped off my clothes and slid myself into the shower.

I'm not sure what came over us this morning, but it did feel good to fall back into our old selves, if only for a moment.

After my shower I dressed in a soft pair of shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt. I padded my way down the steps, to find Edward pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen island. I could sense his frustration from the entry way to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?"

He scrubbed his face with his hand before turning to look at me, "No, everything is not okay. I've been working on this customer for weeks. _Weeks,_ Bella! And this motherf-" He balled his hand into a fist and brought it up to his mouth.

I walked over to him and reached up to grab his hand and bring it back down to his waist. "Come on baby, calm down. What happened?"

His eyes were furious, "You want me to calm down? Do you even understand what this could mean for me? For my career?" He snatched his hand out of mine and huffed, "No, of course you don't understand. Do _not_ touch me right now."

I pulled my hand back as if he had burned me, "Thirty minutes ago you were fucking me on the bathroom vanity like some sort of animal and now I'm not supposed to even touch you?"

A groan erupted from this throat, "An animal, Bella?" His grimace deepened, "Jesus Christ, can I just get a minute to myself? You never let me breathe."

I folded my arms across my chest, immediately feeling defensive, "I never let you breathe?"

This had nothing to do with his job anymore.

He was completely enraged by now, "No, you don't!" He jabbed an accusatory finger in my direction, "I can't come home late without you asking me questions! I can't do anything, or go anywhere, without you accusing me of being out there fucking somebody else! You have no faith in me at all, so excuse me for asking for just a little bit of my own space!" His chest was heaving by the time he was done with his rant.

My expression turned blank as I looked back at him.

His eyes narrowed at me and he took a menacing step in my direction, "And now you have nothing to say?"

I remained silent and went to the front door. I was slipping my feet into my sneakers as he approached me. "Now you're just going to run off, right? As soon as I have something to say about you, you take off. Typical, you never want to hear the truth."

Tears began to prick my eyes as I looked back at him, "I was just trying to help."

He slammed his open palm into the door, "_Damn it_ Bella, if you really want to help then you need to listen to me. Stop putting all this pressure on me! Listen to me when I tell you that I would never touch another woman," I could see the tinge of sadness in his eyes now, "Since the day I met you, it has only been you. It will only ever be you."

I bit my lip and met his hard gaze, "I think I need to get some air."

At that, he backed away from me. "Of course you do." The sarcasm in his tone was painfully clear. I didn't wait another second before I all but threw myself out of the door. I broke into a jog that took me miles away from home.

—-

My thighs and lungs were burning as I approached the house. My plan wasn't to end up here but being so lost in thought, my feet had carried me much further from home than I realized, and I don't have the energy to run back. It also doesn't help that in my haste, I left my phone at home.

I climbed the steps and knocked on the door. I began wringing my hands together, suddenly feeling nervous about being here.

Just as I was about to knock again, the door opened to reveal a shocked Jasper.

"Bella?"

I shot him a lame smile, "Hi Jas."

He gave me a once over, his eyes lingering on my legs a little longer than what was appropriate. He reached my eyes and gave me a sheepish smile, "Come on in."

He stepped aside so I could enter the house. We stood in the foyer for a moment before I decided I should probably explain myself. He was too polite to ask what I was doing here.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this, I was just out for a run and I ended up going a little too far and I'm not really sure I have the energy to run or even walk back so I was hoping-" His chuckle cut off my rambling and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"You need a ride home?"

I nodded, "Yes if it's not too much trouble-" my stomach rumbling interrupted my words. I hadn't eaten today and my run had burned off far more energy than I actually had.

He laughed again, his eyes twinkling, "Of course I'll take you home, but I was just about to eat, and you sound like you need to do the same. Join me?"

"I'm starving." It was then that I realized I was feeling pretty sweaty. Jasper had started to turn away to head to the kitchen when I stopped him, "Actually, would it be okay if I showered really quick?"

He smiled softly at me. Jasper had always been so warm. "Of course, come on."

I followed him up the staircase. He led me into his bedroom where he rummaged through his dresser. I felt strange standing in Jasper's bedroom like this. Not because I was uncomfortable, but it had just been so long since the days when this was the norm. I missed my best friend.

He turned to face me with a pair of joggers in his hand and a midnight blue sweatshirt. "You're probably going to be swimming in these, but it's the best I got."

I took them from his hands, "This is perf-" I paused as I took a better look at the crew neck sweatshirt in my hands. It was my favorite sweatshirt of his from college. I used to wear it all of the time.

My eyes shot up to his, "This is my sweatshirt."

He grinned at me as he placed his hands in his jeans pocket and rocked back on his heels, "Actually it's _my _sweatshirt Swan." His eyes glistened with mirth.

Playfully I rolled my eyes at him and poked my finger into his shoulder, "Watch yourself. I have a good mind to steal it back."

He chuckled and shook his head at me, "Still the little kleptomaniac you've always been." He moved past me and I followed him to the hallway bathroom, "There are fresh towels under the sink."

"Thank you Jas, I'll be quick."

He shrugged, "No rush." With that he walked away. I watched his gait, shoulders back and confident.

I hurried through my shower, and slipped into the clothes he gave me. I had to roll the waist of the joggers up so that they weren't pooled around my feet, but the sweatshirt fit like a charm. Just the way it used to.

I folded my clothes in my arm and made my way out of the bathroom and down the staircase. The smell of pizza filled my nose as I set my clothes next to my shoes at the door.

The sound of my bare feet against the wooden floor was the only noise in the house as I walked to the kitchen. I paused in the doorway to find Jasper leaned up against the kitchen island with his head back and his eyes closed. He was the perfect picture of serenity.

I cleared my throat to alert him of my presence. His eyes shot open and landed on me. A small smile graced his features as he took in my appearance.

We stood in silence for a few seconds before I couldn't stand it anymore, "So the sweatshirt still fits, the pants, not so much."

He laughed lightly and moved to the cabinet to grab plates, "Not my fault you're five foot nothing." He held a plate out to me. I walked toward him to take it and placed two slices of pizza on my plate, "I'm average height, thank you very much."

I sat at the kitchen table and he sat across from me. I dug into my pizza immediately while Jasper watched me for a moment.

Feeling his gaze on my form I looked up at him, still munching on my slice, "What?"

He smiled softly, only one corner of his lips rising, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, because believe me I am, but this is unlike you."

I raised my eyebrow at him as I took another bite of pizza.

He continued on, "You went on a run in the middle of the day, alone, without your phone, and ran so far that coming here was closer than going home."

I shrugged lamely at him, "Running makes me feel better."

He nodded as he chewed, "I know it does. But only when things get bad. What happened Swan?" His voice was gentle. Always so gentle.

Thinking about Edward's words from earlier suddenly made me lose my appetite. I pushed my plate away from me and I took a deep breath, "We had a little disagreement this morning."

Jasper nodded, his golden curls bouncing slightly as he did so.

I rubbed fingers over my eyebrow, trying to compose my thoughts, "Actually, it started last night. But this morning we were fine at first, we had s-", I caught myself and coughed lightly, in an attempt to cover my mistake hoping he didn't catch it, "we had a good morning, and then something happened with his job and I was just trying to talk to him and suddenly- but then he-" I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, trying to steady myself. "He got mad at me and said some things that he probably shouldn't have said, but-but I deserved it."

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow at me, "He shouldn't have said it, but you deserved it?"

I nodded and cast my gaze down to the table, "Just because it hurt to hear, doesn't mean he was wrong."

He pursed his lips and studied me carefully. "Can I ask you something Swan?"

I shrugged my shoulders at him weakly, "Sure."

He folded his arms on the table and leaned toward me, "Are you happy?"

That is most definitely not what I expected to hear him say. I wasn't happy with Edward, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to be. I've always loved him, and that's not going to change. I just don't know how to fix us anymore, and sometimes love isn't enough.

"I don't know, Jas."

Jasper gave me a patient smile and didn't press the matter any further. That's one of the things I always appreciated in him, he never pushed too far. He picked up his plate and mine, taking them over to the sink before rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher.

I had just put my head in my hands when I felt his presence behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and began rubbing soothing circles, "I know we haven't talked much recently and I understand that Edward isn't, uh, comfortable with how close we were but-" he sighed and removed his hands from my shoulders. He moved to lean on the table next to me, drawing my gaze to his, "I want you to know you can still come to me."

I nodded at him, overcome with emotion. I launched myself out my chair and threw my arms around his neck. The chair nearly toppled backwards at my force. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I've missed you Jasper."

His fingers drew lazy circles in the small of my back. I could feel him nod into my hair. He kissed the top of my head, "Me too, Swan."

He pulled away and met my eyes, "You want me to take you home now?"

I shook my head as my eyes took inventory of his face. "Not really can we just, I don't know, hang out for a while?"

A relieved smile crossed his features. It spread a feeling of warmth through my body. "A movie day it is."

I trailed behind him to the couch where we sat on opposite ends. We spent the day talking about everything and nothing. I hadn't spent quality, one on one time with Jasper in a couple of years, and it felt so good to fall back into our old rhythm.

Halfway through our second movie, I felt my eyelids begin to get heavy. I laid myself sideways on the couch and Jasper gently pulled my head into his lap. I glanced up at him, but he kept his eyes on the screen, a small smile on his face as his fingers combed through my hair.

The gesture was so reminiscent of our college years. I relaxed into his touch and finally dozed off.

—-

When I opened my eyes, the room was dark, save for the glow from the television. My head was still in Jasper's lap and I gazed up to find him fast asleep. His head had tipped backwards and his mouth was slightly ajar. He was snoring softly.

I scrubbed the heel of my hands over my eyes and began to sit up cautiously. Jaspers arm tightened across my collar bone as I started to move. Gently, I moved his arm out of the way so that I could sit up fully and stretch. I took a peek at the watch on Jasper's arm only to realize it was almost 10:30 pm.

Immediately I shook him awake. His eyes looked startled and confused as he gathered his surroundings.

"Jas I have to get home."

He glanced at me and then at his watch. He nodded mutely and scratched his chin in sleepy manner.

I pushed myself up off the sofa and shuffled to the front door to grab my shoes and clothes from earlier. By the time I reached the door that led to the garage, Jasper already had his shoes on and keys in hand. He gave me a once over and reached out to smooth my hair down. I hadn't even thought of it.

I smiled at him sheepishly, "I know I have to look a mess."

He shook his head, his voice still sounding groggy, "No more than usual."

I slapped his chest playfully but he caught my hand as I was pulling it back to my body. He locked his eyes with mine, "You look like you got rest that you haven't gotten in months."

I knew exactly what he was trying to say. And he was absolutely right. He let my hand go, allowing it to drop back to my side. He led me out into the garage and into his car.

The 30 minute drive back to my house was comfortably quiet. I absently toyed with my wedding ring most of the trip.

Once we arrived, Jasper pulled up in front of the house. He cut the engine and turned to face me. "My brother is going to be upset."

I nodded my head, "Probably."

He purses his lips. He seemed to be carefully considering his next words. "Don't stay away so long anymore."

"I won't. I'm-I'm sorry that I have. And thank you for today, I needed it more than you know."

He flashed a grin at me, "You aren't the only one."

The porch light flicked on and I saw Edward's figure standing at the front door. He looked rightly pissed. I groaned and looked back at Jasper. He seemed concerned. "I'll be fine. You drive safe. Let me know when you get back, okay?"

He nodded, "I would hug you but since he's watching so closely, I don't think that would help this situation any."

I took his hand and squeezed it in mine for a moment, "No, I suppose it wouldn't. Goodnight Jas."

I didn't allow him to respond beyond squeezing my hand back, before I was stepping out of the car and pushing the door shut.

He waited until I was safely inside the house before pulling off. Edward was sitting at the foot of the stair case facing me, his forearms resting on the tops of his knees. I could see he anger swimming behind his eyes as they bore into me.

"I fell asleep." Those were about the only words I could manage.

Edward's eyes trailed from my bare feet, up my jogger clad legs, over my sweatshirt, and straight to my eyes. "At Jasper's?"

"Yes."

"You ran all the way there?"

"Not intentionally."

He hummed, rubbing his beard thoughtfully, "Did you get the air you so desperately needed?"

A deep sigh escaped my lips "I ran a little further than I thought and I was too tired to try to run back. And I left my phone here."

He nodded at me and waved his hand in my direction, "And the outfit?"

I groaned and pressed my back up against the front door. I slid down and stuck my feet out in front of me. "I needed a shower and he gave me something to wear."

Silence ensued for the next few minutes. We just sat there, watching one another.

I interrupted the silence first, "I didn't mean to be over there so long."

"I was worried about you."

With a nod I mumbled my response, "Right, I should've called."

"I would've come and gotten you. You didn't have to stay at his place or bother him for a ride."

I leveled my eyes with his, suddenly feeling defensive, "Jasper didn't mind."

His humorless chuckle cut through the air, "No, I'm sure he didn't."

The words tumbled out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them, "He took care of me."

My eyes fluttered shut. Shit, way to fan the flame, Bella. The last thing I wanted to do was fight with Edward again today, and that seemed to be exactly what he was preparing to do, and my last admission wouldn't help anything. Before I could process what was going on, Edward had gotten up off the steps and was hauling me to my feet. Startled, I held on to his shoulders and searched his eyes.

He scooped me up into his arms and briskly carried me up the stairs. He set me down inside the closet and glared at me, "Change."

Confused, I stared at him.

"Change Bella. It's enough to see you in his clothes, but you smell like he does."

Instead of protesting, I held his eyes as I slowly stripped out of my borrowed outfit. Edward kept his eyes on mine, never wavering. With deliberate movements, I pulled out one of Edward's t-shirts and slipped it over my head.

His approach was slow and predator like. His hand cupped the back of my neck, "Do you love me, Bella?"

I swallowed hard, and nodded my head.

His tongue darted out to lick his lips. The movement distracted me momentarily.

"And do you know that I love you?"

My head bobbed again slowly, not quite sure where he was going with this line of questioning.

"Good." He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips but his tone was cold. I know I had hurt him today, but he hurt me too. He regarded me for another moment before he brushed his fingers across my cheekbone, my eyes fluttered shut at the contact. Without another word he turned on his heel and walked out of the closet.

I trailed behind, watching him as he turned his side of the bed down. Quietly I began turning down my side as well.

His voice was calm, calmer than I knew he was actually feeling, "Esme wants everyone over for dinner tomorrow night."

I cleared my throat, suddenly feeling meek, "Does she want me to bring anything?"

He paused and looked at me. I could see the pain in those green orbs, and I knew that I had caused it, "No."

His sharp tone told me he wasn't interested in talking anymore. I laid down between the sheets and felt him do the same behind me.

I didn't sleep much that night.

I also missed a couple of calls and texts from Jasper.

—-

The next day was different than the one before. I hadn't seen Edward all morning. He left a note stating that he was going into the office. It was brief and to the point, and failed to mention how long he planned on being gone.

By late afternoon, I had cleaned the entire house from top to bottom and I was just finishing up my shower and getting dressed when I heard the front door open. I heard a set of keys skid across the counter, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I groaned, knowing things must not have gone well.

Edward appeared in the bedroom doorway and he must not have known I was up here because as soon as he laid eyes on me, he turned and stomped back down the staircase.

Pain radiated through my chest at his gesture. Subconsciously, I rubbed my finger tips over my chest.

I heard the television in the living room turn on.

It took me a while to compose myself. I know I have to face him after yesterday's events but that was much easier said than done, especially considering his current mood.

Carefully, I tiptoed my way down the staircase. I rounded the corner only to find Edward's eyes already focused entirely on me, twirling the mouth of a beer bottle between his finger tips on the arm of the sofa.

I felt as though he was staring right through me and I began to fidget under his gaze. Finally, he spoke, "Your phone woke me up this morning."

My weary gaze landed on his. I hadn't checked my phone all afternoon. "I didn't even hear it."

He tipped the beer bottle up to his lips and took a deep pull before responding, "You must've been exhausted then, all that physical activity you got in yesterday."

I cocked my head to the side, as he continued on, "My brother sounded very concerned."

Realization washed over me like an ice cold stream, "Jasper called?"

He sat the bottle on the coffee table, then rested his elbows on his wide spread knees, "Several times," he licked his lips, "He wanted to make sure you were okay."

I rolled my eyes, I could hear the accusation in his voice, "He's my friend, Edward. He could tell I was upset yesterday, he isn't stupid."

Edward exploded, "And I'm your husband!", emotion caused his voice to crack on the final word.

I scrubbed my hands over my eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted, "Do not yell at me."

He huffed and shook his head. He pushed himself up into a standing position and strode into the kitchen. I heard his keys scrape off of the counter. His voice rang out to me, strained and cold, "Dinner is at 6."

The house shook with the force with which he slammed the door.

—

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This are going to get worse before they get better. Please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I fiddled with the delicate gold chain resting in my neck and I steered my car up the Cullen's winding driveway. I was acutely aware of the way the deep black satin material of my wrap dress fit on my body. It fell a couple of inches above my knees and hugged my form in all of the right places.

Dinner at the Cullen's has never been a jeans and a t-shirt sort of occasion. Esme has always insisted on semi-formal attire.

As I approached the top of the driveway I spotted Jasper's car parked near the garage. A brief smile crossed my face as my mind flashed back to his comforting words. I put the car in to park and rested my head against the seat, not feeling entirely ready to go inside yet.

It had taken me a while to recover from Edward's outburst. It seemed as though everyday, we were complicating our relationship further and further. And after this afternoon, I'm not sure how he's going to treat me tonight. I'm not sure how I should treat him either.

A loud rap on my window shocked me out of my musings. I jumped and my eyes flew open, only to meet the toasty brown eyes of my mother-in-law. A bright smile broke out across her face, and it was infectious. Despite my emotions, I couldn't help but smile back. I gathered my purse and she backed away from the door so I could get out.

She opened her arms to me and I nearly collapsed into them. Her small hands rubbed my back in gentle circles.

"Bella, honey I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages."

I nodded as I pulled out of her embrace, "I know, I'm sorry we missed the last few dinners."

She hooked her arm through mine and began leading me toward the house, "Nonsense honey, I'm just happy you're here now," she paused as we approached the steps to the front door, "Edward didn't come with you."

It was more of a statement than a question. I cringed internally, before collecting myself and responding, "Ah, no," I cleared my throat, "He had to work."

She pursed her lips and nodded her head slowly, "This late on a Sunday?" Her eyes wandered over my expression, looking for any crack in my facade.

Determined not to show the truth, I gave her a warm smile and hummed in confirmation, "He'll be here soon, I'm sure."

Esme gave my arm a gentle squeeze before continuing on into the house. I know she didn't believe me but she was kind enough not to press the matter. The smell of lasagna and garlic bread invaded my senses as we made our way back to the kitchen. "It smells incredible in here Es. You must have been in the kitchen all day."

She flashed me a wink and pushed a glass of what I knew was Chardonnay, in my direction. "Drink up, dear. You look like you need it."

My smile was weak and I was about to accept her offer when Carlisle strode into the room.

His hairline was peppered with grey, but he was still as handsome as ever. Edward had so much of his father in him. His smile was bright, "There's my favorite daughter." He pulled me into a warm embrace.

I laughed lightly at him, "I'm not so sure that counts, I'm your only daughter."

He smiled down at me but remained quiet as he moved over to the oven. He had always been a man of few words. I watched as his hand seemed to instinctually caress the small of Esme's back as he moved behind her. She leaned into him and it almost seemed subconscious. They moved as one.

It was a bittersweet thing to watch. Edward and I used to have that magnetism. We were always perfectly in sync.

A wave of pain washed over me at the thought and I turned my attention away, lifting the wine glass off the counter and to my lips.

I sensed a presence coming into my periphery and jumped, the glass nearly slipping out of my grasp. I rested my free hand over my now racing heart. My gaze landed on the curly haired figure that had just appeared. I giggled almost hysterically, and set my glass down, "Jasper!"

Esme and Carlisle's laughter rang out behind us, as they watched our exchange.

Jasper's laughter was hearty and inviting, as he pulled me into a strong hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed him tightly. He was dressed in dark wash blue jeans and a soft blue button down shirt. He leaned away, and dragged his hands to my forearms. His voice was tender, "Are you okay? I tried calling but-."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and I nodded at him, "I slept through it."

His fingers roamed in small, controlled circles, over the the sleeves of my dress.

The corner of his mouth hitched up on one side, "I figured as much. You've always slept like the dead, Swan."

A giggle escaped my lips and I shook my head slowly at him, "Not true. You were practically drooling on me the other night."

Amusement swam in Jasper's eyes as he opened his mouth to respond. Before he could utter a word, his expression evaporated and I saw his eyes widen and focus on something over my shoulder. HIs fingers stilled on my wrist and he squeezed, almost apologetically, before releasing me and taking an assured step back.

I turned my gaze over my shoulder, only to find Edward frozen still in the entry way to the kitchen. His trim body was dressed in deep black jeans and a forest green crewneck sweater. His entire form was tense and his facial expression was filled with fury.

My brain finally caught up to the circumstances and the way mine and Jasper's interaction must have come across.

I opened my mouth to speak as I took a step in his direction, "Edw-".

At the sound of my voice, Edward's hawk-like eyes shot away from his brother and landed directly on me.

My mouth snapped shut at the harsh look in his eyes and I watched as he drank me in slowly. The look on his face made it crystal clear to me, and everyone else in the room, that he had heard every word of Jasper and I's exchange.

Edward's eyes danced away from me and back to his original target. His mouth screwed up into a cruel sneer and he mumbled something that obviously was not meant for anyone else to hear. In a few large and determined steps, he was standing directly in front of me. His eyes searched mine, and his expression lightened marginally.

It didn't escape me that since Edward's entrance, the kitchen had fallen silent.

His voice was soft and warm as honey as he addressed me, "I went back to the house to get you, but you were gone. You left earlier than I thought, baby." Caressing the back of my neck and threading his lean fingers through my hair, he bent down to press a chaste but firm kiss to my lips.

A flash of irritation surged through my body as Edward leaned back just far enough to take a deeper inventory of my face. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head enough to give him a response that was diplomatic enough for the other sets of ears in the room, "I wasn't how sure how long you'd be working tonight, the note you left didn't say. I didn't want to be late."

He eyed me and I could see the pain simmering just beneath the surface, "I should've called."

I nodded and gave him a tense smile. The corner of his lips turned up, a weak imitation of smile, and he ran his fingers down to my hip and gave a gentle squeeze.

Gracefully, Esme broke the tension, "Edward, honey!"

Edward's attention shifted to his mother and the most breathtaking, genuine, smile spread across his face, "Hi, Ma." He moved past me to give his mother a proper greeting and a hug.

I let out a sigh of relief as Edward spoke lowly with his parents. It had been a long time since they had seen each other and I wanted to give them a moment to themselves. I also needed a moment to myself to calm down before I was stuck a dinner table with my husband and Jasper. Quietly, I moved into the dining room and started setting the table.

I was in the middle of folding the charcoal grey colored napkins when he entered the room.

"Need some help, Swan?"

I glanced up from my task and shot Jasper a half-hearted smile, "Could you grab the glasses for me?"

He nodded and shuffled behind me toward the China cabinet. I was leaning over the table when Jasper bumped me with enough force to cause me to brace myself on the table. I gasped, mostly out of surprise, my mind had been wandering and his touch nudged me back to reality. He laid a hand on my shoulder, standing directly behind me as I raised to my full height, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I leaned back into his chest for the briefest moment, silencing him. I just needed a second of comfort. I heard him swallow hard, "Tell me, Bella-" I shook my head at his words and shuffled away from him, laying out the rest of the silverware.

We worked together in silence for the next couple of minutes before the rest of the family started to file in. Edward and Carlisle were carrying dishes of food, while Esme carried the wine.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme to his left. Jasper took the seat next to his mother while Edward sat across from his mother and I sat next to him. Dinner had passed quietly and we were nearly done when Carlisle spoke up, "Jasper, have you thought any further about the transfer?"

Shocked at Carlisle's statement, I fixed my gaze across the table at Jasper, who was beginning to shift nervously in his seat. He took a hesitant drink of wine before answering his father, all while maintaining eye contact with me. "No dad, not really. I've had a lot on my plate."

Carlisle hummed before responding, "I think a change of scenery would be good for you. The Oregon coast is beautiful."

Esme's wind-chime like voice wafted through the air, "Are you having second thoughts honey?" Carlisle compounded Esme's question, "The offer expires soon, son."

Jasper shrugged passively and continued to watch me as he responded, "I just haven't made up my mind yet."

Esme's smile was endearing, but she didn't push the matter any further. I, on the other hand, was nearly choking on my bite of food. I didn't even know he had an offer, let alone considering it. As if I needed any further evidence of how out of touch I've been. I looked away from Jasper and back to my plate, as the dark thoughts invaded my mind.

Eager to remove myself from the situation, I patted my mouth with my napkin and raised myself out of my seat, "I'll start on the dishes."

Esme began to stand but I stopped her, "Please Es, I've got it. You relax."

She smiled gratefully and relaxed back into her seat, "You're a dear."

Sending her a brief smile I began collecting the dishes around me. As I grabbed the plates, Carlisle excused himself to the study for a cigar. Edward said he would join him momentarily. Quickly, I stacked what I could and carried them into the kitchen. I set them in the sink and as I did, the rest of the dishes appeared on the counter beside me.

Edward was stood next to me, wearing a distant but hesitant expression, "I'll dry."

I nodded without words and turned the water on. As I began soaping up the cloth I could feel my breaths became short and quick, and I felt the tears begin to pool along my lash line. Between being blind sided by Jasper's potential relocation and my crumbling marriage, I had definitely had enough for one day. I tried to blink away the tears but I wasn't fooling anyone. I especially wasn't fooling the man next to me.

Edward wrapped his lean fingers around my wrist and gently patted my hands dry with the dish cloth. He tugged me away from the counter to face him. My vision was blurred as I met his concerned gaze. He pulled me into his chest and placed a soft kiss to the top of my head, "What is it, Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders in a feeble manner and buried my face further into his chest and mumbled, "It's nothing, I'm just a little tired."

I felt his voice radiate through his chest as he spoke and rubbed my shoulders, "Talk to me, babygirl."

I pushed away from him and studied his expression, "What is with you?", I pushed my fingers through my hair and took a short step backwards, my voice came out a sharp hiss, "One minute you're storming out of house and then you show up here and put on that performance of adoration in front of your family?" Angrily I swiped the tears that had spilled over and continued on, "Which one is it?"

My husband's deep green eyes narrowed in my direction, "Make no mistake, I am absolutely infuriated with you, but contrary to what you seem to believe, I don't want to see you hurting."

The sound of footfalls moved toward the kitchen and I focused my gaze past Edward, to find Carlisle entering the kitchen. He held a glass of what I assumed was whiskey in his right hand and raised an eyebrow in my direction, "Will you be joining us for a cigar, Bella?"

Edward's shoulders tensed, knowing that this was his cue to follow his father, who I knew for a fact had a few choice words for him, just based on his tone alone.

I pulled my lips into a tight smile and shook my head, "I think I'll pass tonight."

Edward gave me a final dark look before he turned on his heels and followed Carlisle out of the kitchen.

Determined to hide my tear filled eyes from anymore prying eyes, I turned my attention back to the sink and busied myself washing the dishes. I was nearly finished when Jasper leaned on the counter next to me. He reached over the sink and turned the water off, forcing my attention off of my task and to him. I dried my hands on the dish towel and leaned my hip against the sink, facing him.

Jasper spoke first, "Esme went next door, she's been trading cobbler recipes with the neighbor."

I hummed softly and nodded, "I'll have to take some notes before I leave," I paused and held his eyes, "So Oregon, huh?"

He squeezed his deep orbs shut momentarily before answering, "I wanted to know what you thought about it. I was going to mention it the other night but the moment never really presented itself."

I groaned softly, "I know, I'm sorry I didn't even give you the chance to tell me what was going on with you I was so absorbed-"

Jasper reached out and slung his arm around my neck and pulled me to him, "Don't apologize to me Bella," he pressed a warm kiss to my temple and released me, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Unconvinced, I responded anyway, "How long do you have to make a decision?"

He shrugged slowly, "Next Monday."

My eyebrows darted up toward my hairline, "That soon."

Jasper took a deep breath and studied me for a moment before answering me, "I want to talk to you about it without the implied pressure of my family around," he swallowed, "Can we get lunch sometime this week?"

Finally, I felt my mouth stretch into a real but still reserved smile, "Of course Jas, I'm just sorry I've been so absent."

A melancholy expression crossed his features and settled into his eyes as he addressed me, "When have I ever held anything against you?"

Taken aback by his words and the facial expression that accompanied them, I bit my lip and pushed my hair behind my ears, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders quickly and moved away from me to start drying the dishes I had left in the rack. I watched his shoulders slump as he moved around the kitchen. His entire energy seemed to have changed after his final words to me. I didn't have much time to contemplate the shift as I heard Edward and Carlisle's booming laughter echoing down the hallway. Before they reached the room I caught Jasper by the top of his arm, "I know you're upset with me," I paused for a moment, "And you have every right to be. I haven't been a good friend to you."

He shook his head, lifting my hand from his arm and rested it against his chest. His smile was genuine but his eyes told a different story.

Suddenly the voices halted and silenced in the doorway. I turned to find Edward and his father stood in the doorway. Carlisle's expression was blank, void of any emotion. Edward's on the other hand, was filled with rage. I could see his cheeks beginning to tinge red.

Immediately, I tugged my hand out of Jasper's grasp and let it fall to my side. Carlisle cleared his throat and excused himself from the room with a brief smile, but not before mumbling something in Edward's ear.

Jasper spoke up before I did, eyeing his brother, "You look like you had one too many."

Despite Jasper's comment, Edward never took his eyes off of me. I began to squirm uncomfortably under his heated gaze. I know that look in his eyes. My voice came out strong, "Yes it does. Come on Liebe, let's get you home." The subconscious term of endearment rolled off my tongue without my noticing. I started calling him that right after our engagement. His pine eyes widened when he heard it, probably out of shock because I had stopped calling him that when things began to go south between us.

I walked over to him and raised my hand to his cheeks, cradling his face between my palms. His eyes were clouded with alcohol, leaving me to wonder how much he had to drink after dinner, "I'll drive us home. Jasper will follow us in your car and I'll bring him back here. Okay?"

I glanced back at Jasper, silently asking if that were okay. As the corner of his mouth lifted in the affirmative, I turned back to face my husband.

Edward's nod was hollow, but he pushed my hands off of his cheeks with a ferocity that was only present when he had been drinking. My mouth gaped for a moment before he reached up and pinched my chin between his thumb and forefinger. He mumbled words that were unintelligible.

My eyes hardened as I whispered, "You're drunk. Come on." I moved out of his grasp and past him into the foyer, slipping my shoes on and setting Edward's out in front of me. Jasper trailed behind me with Edward in his wake. I watched as Edward stumbled into his wingtips and handed his keys to Jasper, "Not one scratch."

Jasper rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from his brother's grasp, "Yes_, dad._"

The drive home was silent but the tension in the car was palpable and crackling between us. Edward was sat stiff in the passenger seat, his body barely shifting as we pulled into the driveway. I killed the engine and had moved to get out of the car with every intention of helping him into the house, when strong, lean fingers wrapped around my wrist, pinning me in the seat.

I whipped my head in his direction, irritation seeping through my veneer.

Edward grit his teeth together as his eyes darted to the headlights approaching us in the driveway. He looked me over, lingering on my lips before speaking, "Don't be long."

I squirmed away from his touch before replying, with a stiff nod, "I won't."

He sent me a half hearted smile and began easing his way out of the car. Jasper approached the passenger door and I watched as he returned Edward's keys. As his fingers wrapped around them he yanked Jasper closer. The two were clearly exchanging harsh words, but they kept their voices too low for me to hear.

After a few moments, I watched as Edward stalked toward our home, and Jasper quietly slid into the seat next to me. I waited until I saw my husband's figure disappear safely inside the house before I started the engine and began backing out of the driveway.

"Do I want to know?"

The air Jasper released was short, but enough to let me know he was fairly upset, "No, probably not."

I hummed and focused my attention out of the windshield. The rest of the car ride back to his parents house was eerie and usually quiet, especially for me and Jasper. Unfortunately, I had already grown accustom to tense rides with his brother.

After another few minutes of driving, I pulled into the driveway and allowed the car to idle behind Jasper's. I rotated my body to face his, "Whatever he said to you, I apologize on his behalf. This is why I don't like when he drinks like that."

His eyes flickered over me briefly before he settled on my eyes, "Do you ever get tired of it?"

Confused, I raised an eyebrow at him, "Of the drinking?", I paused and shrugged, "He doesn't over do it or anything, it's just when he drinks he gets a little-"

Jasper's angry tone cut the air, "No, Bella. Not the drinking, the excuses. Do you ever get tired of making excuses for him?"

I snapped my jaw shut, completely taken aback at not only his words but his harsh tone. It took a few moment for me to collect myself before I mustered up a response, "I don't want to get into this with you. It's late, we both need to get home and get some sleep."

He huffed and watched me closely, "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Swan. I just need you to see what's in front of you."

"Goodnight, Jasper."

He groaned quietly but took the hint and got out of the car, heading to his own.

—

As soon as I arrived back home, my mind spinning, I pushed my way inside and made a beeline for the staircase. As I entered our bedroom I began stripping out of my outfit. I wandered into the shower and turned the water as hot as I could handle it.

My shower lasted a half hour past what was necessary but the nerve calming effect was priceless. After thoroughly rinsing the conditioner from my hair, I wrapped my robe around my body and padded out into the bedroom. I was startled by the sight of Edward sitting at the foot of the bed. He was balancing a short glass of dark liquid between his fingers and he head was bowed low. His elbows were rested on his widespread knees. The bottle of nearly half empty offensive liquid was sat next to his right foot.

I approached him with caution, "Edward?"

He raised his head to face me, he held an angry expression on his face. He took a drink and I know his beverage of choice is bitter but he didn't even flinch.

I swallowed, tightening my robe around my body, feeling too exhausted to have the argument that I know Edward spent the last hour preparing.

He drained the rest of his beverage and raised to his full height, wobbling slightly on his way, "When I opened that front door and saw him that close to you, holding your hands, you have no idea what ran through my mind. You were so beautiful, in that dress. I should have told you that earlier," He paused and rotated the glass in his hands, "It hugged your body in all the right ways. I wanted nothing more than to take you right there, on the countertop. Jasper, my family, be damned," he paused and darted his tongue over his lips, "But do you want to know what else I saw?" He approached me slowly, "That Jasper wanted you just as badly as I did."

I rolled my eyes, "Christ, Edward. Not only is that not true, but do you always have to be so crude?"

He paused, dragging his deep green orbs over my hips, effectively ignoring my words, "I heard every word. Did he have you, Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, taking a bold step in his direction, "Is this the shit you were spewing to Jasper before we left?"

His jaw was full of tension, "I know what I saw."

I shook my head at him and snatched the glass out of his hands, "No, you don't," I met his eyes and jabbed the glass in his direction for emphasis, "And enough of this."

Stepping past him, I grabbed the bottle up off the floor and spun on my heel marching out of the bedroom, down the steps, and into the kitchen. I set both items in the sink and braced myself against the stainless steel surface, taking a steadying breath.

After a few moments of peace, my head was still spinning at Edward's blatant accusation and I headed back to the bedroom. Edward had both hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants and his unfocused, nearly bloodshot eyes were trained on me.

I paused in the doorway, deciding I couldn't stand to be any closer to him. "Do you have any idea how you sound right now?"

I saw the beginning of moisture forming in his eyes, he cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, "I sound like a man who doesn't want to lose his wife. A man who can feel her slipping out of his grasp."

His words made my heart ache even more than before. I combed my fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my face. My voice wavered as I spoke, "Then stop pushing me away. Stop coming in at three o'clock in the morning, stop making me wonder where you are, if you're safe," the next words became caught in my throat. I never got them out, but the look in his eyes tells me he knew where I was going.

I watched as he ground his jaw and studied me with tortured eyes.

I glanced over at the clock resting on the nightstand realizing it was nearing midnight, "I have another early morning."

Apology was evident in his eyes, he knew he had gone too far. He stepped toward me, reaching a hand in my direction but I backed away even further into the hallway, "Edward, please don't. I'm going to sleep in the guest room," I met his eyes with a harsh gaze, "Alone."

He nodded his head at me, and I headed down the hallway to our only other bedroom. Overwhelmed and empty, I climbed into the full sized bed and fell into a restless, dreamless, sleep.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I own nothing of the Twilight franchise.

BPOV

The next morning I found myself easing my way down the staircase, as I was way ahead of schedule. I hadn't seen Edward up until now, sprawled out across the couch, one arm and one leg dangling off of the side. I admired the way his natural highlights were shown in the way the sunlight was beginning to filter through the window. I ran my eyes along his body, down his legs, and back up to his face. I nearly jumped when I saw his green eyes on mine.

Despite my musings, my voice was ice cold. "You slept down here all night?" His words from the night before had cut me deeper than I'd like to admit. I knew he was never comfortable with my friendship with Jasper, and regardless of how it made me feel, I respected his wishes and kept my distance.

He scrubbed the heels of his palms over his eyes as he spoke, "I was afraid if I stayed upstairs, I wouldn't have been able to accommodate your desire for solitude."

I hummed at him as I strode past the couch and into the kitchen to brew my morning pick me up, which also had the benefit of putting some space between the two of us.

I glanced into the sink as I passed it, eyeing the bottle and glass. The sight took me right back to the previous night. I huffed a sigh and as I filled the machine with coffee grounds, he spoke, "Bella." His voice was far closer to me than I expected. I turned around to find him sitting in one of the stools at the island. He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze so that he wasn't quite looking at me. He seemed to be debating whether he should let his next words escape or not.

He had shadows underneath each eye that only seemed to be darkening by the day and his beard showed signs of neglect, like he hadn't groomed it the entire weekend.

His voice interrupted my thoughts, "Did you sleep alright?"

I had a feeling that wasn't what he originally intended to say, but I didn't feel compelled to voice my opinion. Instead, I shrugged my shoulders briefly and lied, "I slept fine."

His eyes fell on mine, then danced across my face, taking swift inventory of my features, "I heard you tossing and turning all night."

I slinked around the island and he turned in his seat to meet me halfway. He opened his legs, silently inviting me to stand between them, but I remained in my place just out of his reach. No matter how much I craved the comfort of his touch, I couldn't bring myself to move any closer. His words last night left a void in me that his touch could not even begin to fill. "Then why bother ask?"

I watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing an irritated breath, "You know Bella, I'm trying."

I cocked my head at him, a dozen responses racing through my mind at once, none of them kind. Maybe if I had slept a bit more, I would have been successful in biting my tongue. The words flew out of my mouth before I could consider stopping them, "This is your idea of trying?" I folded my arms across my chest, and shifted my body further from his, "You think coming up with some _meaningless _small talk the morning after accusing me of sleeping with Jasper, of all people, is _trying_?"

Suddenly not wanting to look at him any longer, I shook my head and walked past him. As I jogged up the staircase, I heard the scrape of the stool on the tile as Edward proceeded to follow me. His voice boomed behind me, "No running today, Bella. You have to face this."

His words stopped my dead in my tracks. I had just reached the stop of the staircase when I heard it. His footsteps ceased as well.

My breathing had become deep and erratic, and it took nearly all of my energy to keep myself halfway calm. I turned slowly, my eyes falling on his. He was stood at the foot of the steps, bracing each hand on the banister.

I spoke sharply, "I don't _have _to do anything! I've _done _everything! I respected your feelings, I pushed Jasper away _for you._ I did everything in my power to show you what I wanted," I began pacing a few steps and tugged my fingers through my hair, "You became everything to me, Edward." I trailed off as a dull ache radiated through my chest. Taking a deep breath, I stopped my pacing and stood at the top of the staircase, peering down at him. My eyes were weary as I watched him, searching for any type of reaction. His face was a mask of coolness as if I hadn't spoken a word, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

He scratched the scruff along his jaw as he studied me, "What you wanted..."he walked up a few of the stairs, as his eyes bore into mine, "Do you no longer want me?"

I spoke in nearly a whisper, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the way he picked my words apart, "All I know is I want this to stop."

Slowly he moved up the remainder of the staircase, and I felt the surge of electricity between his body and mine, though it was only for a moment, so fleeting I wasn't even sure I felt it. I kept my eyes trained on the beige carpet as he closed the distance between us.

His tone was flat and his voice was quiet, "And you think I don't? Do you think this is how I envisioned our lives together?"

Shaking my head ever so slightly, I began to shut down.

Sensing the shift in energy, he spoke softly to me, "I know I took things too far last night. It's just, every time I saw you two alone it-it drove me crazy. He's _my _brother, I know him. I know how he feels about you."

I furrowed my brow at his words, "And what is it that you think you know?"

"I know he's wanted you since the moment he met you," his voice became even softer as he continued, "I know he doesn't think I deserve you," his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, "and maybe he's right, maybe I don't deserve you. Maybe I never have."

My mind was spinning at his words. I always knew deep down how Edward felt about this but it was still hurtful to hear him say it.

He began to approach me, forcing me to take a step back. "I'm not ready to let you go," the layers of meaning behind his words sent another familiar ache blooming across my chest, "i know you have to leave soon and I'm not going to hold you up. But I'll be home early tonight. We need to talk about this."

Incapable of uttering another word, I gave him a hazy nod and turned away from him, a futile attempt to hide my tears.

I had just gotten through my fourth client meeting with Rosalie before she addressed the elephant in the room. I was collecting my laptop and notebook when she spoke, "Wait a minute, Bella."

Stopping my movements, I glanced up watching her across the desk, "Hmm?"

She flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder as she eyed me, "I've noticed a change in you, which is certainly more complicated than a couple of rough mornings," she sighed, seemingly choosing her next words carefully, "We've worked together for a long time and I consider you a friend, of sorts."

I nodded my head in the affirmative, slightly flattered at her words, "I do too."

Her nod was brief, "Which is why I feel compelled to tell you that, if there's something going on," she shot me a pointed expression, "you can talk to me about it."

I shook my head, more at myself than at her, and resumed gathering my belongings, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

Though her offer seemed genuine, at this point all I wanted to do was be alone. As if she could read my mind, Rosalie stood and stalked her way to the office door, shutting it with a thud. She returned to her desk and raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to try to leave.

Defeated, I leaned back in my seat and crossed my legs. "I'm really not in the right head space to talk about it but, Edward and I have been having some trouble. For a-a uh couple of months now, I'd say."

Rose hummed at me and her eyes softened, but only marginally, "Trouble?"

I combed my fingers through my hair and cast a glance around her office, as if my next words were written across the bookshelves. My response was distant, even to my ears, "We've just been fighting," I hesitated before continuing, "a lot," I finished lamely.

She leaned forward, lowering her voice "At least you do that."

I tilted my head at her, not entirely sure of what she was implying. Mercifully, she didn't leave me hanging, "Means you care enough to."

I shrugged, considering that she may have a point, "I suppose so, but we can't go on like this Rose. I'm exhausted..._we're _exhausted. I can see it in his eyes, every time I look at him."

The shrill ring of Rosalie's office phone tugged us both back into our surroundings. She shot me an apologetic smile, "That's my four o'clock," she reached across the wooden surface and gently placed her hand over mine, "Everything will be alright, we'll pick this up later, yeah?"

Relieved, I gave her a small smile. Though it wasn't much to write home about, and I highly doubted there would be any follow up to this conversation, it was the warmest exchange I've had with Rose. Once she retracted her hand, I silently gathered the rest of my things so as to not disrupt her conversation.

Despite her words, I left her office just as foggy as I was when I entered.

Edward had made good on his word. From the end of our street, I spotted his car in the driveway. I checked the clock to see it was only thirty minutes past six.

I pulled into the driveway and braced myself for whatever lie ahead of me. For both of our sakes, we cannot drag this out any longer. That was one thing Edward was right about. I shuffled from the car, into the house which was in complete silence. I locked the door and called out for my husband, "Edward?"

There was a beat before I got a response, his voice was thick, "Upstairs."

Resigned to the reality of the situation, I trudged up the stairs to find him sat on the bed. He was still in his suit, his tie loose around his neck. His eyes found mine immediately, and he addressed me softly, "For some reason I thought you might not come home tonight."

Folding my arms across my chest I leaned against the doorframe, deciding this was as close as I needed to get. "Why would you think that?"

He let out a humorless and brief laugh before responding, "I need to tell you something."

His words sending a chill down my spine. He seemed suddenly aware of the way his statement came across and tried to clean it up, "It's not what you think."

I bit my lip harder than I intended but I barely registered the pain, "You know, Edward if either of those statements were meant to calm me down, I want you to know you've failed miserably."

He groaned and swept his eyes over me, and he spoke almost just to himself, "I've been failing in a lot of ways, haven't I baby?" His eyes blazed a slow path down my body, his gaze lingering on my skirt clad hips. Then he ripped the bandage off, "The nights I've been coming home late, I wasn't with clients."

That was a punch straight to the gut. I stumbled backward into the hallway a bit. Sure, I had my suspicions, but there's nothing like confirmation. His face showed alarm at my reaction, but he kept talking, "I just didn't...I didn't want to be here. I would go to the bar and have a couple drinks, blow off steam, you know?" He looked at me expectantly, as if I were supposed to see the harmlessness of his actions. My expression remained as blank as I could manage, which is what I presume spurred him on. "I didn't want to deal with what we've become."

Tears welled in my eyes, as if there was a direct line from his words to my lacrimal glands. I clutched my sides, as if it would hold me, "Am I that horrible to you?"

He shot off the bed and was cradling my face in his hands in record time, "_No Bella, Christ_, I hate seeing you cry," he swiped his thumbs under my eyes and forced me to look at him, "I figured it would just be better without me here, I needed-"

My emotions were all over the spectrum. A streak of rage slithered its way along my spine. I slapped his hands off of my overheated cheeks, "You accuse me of running away but _you, _you're the coward. You worried me, you let me sit here night after night and think you were-" my chest was heaving at this point, "_Why bother tell me now? _Huh?" I shoved his chest causing him to take a step back, probably a result of shock rather than my strength, "Why didn't you just keep your little routine to yourself? _Why?" _ My voice was a vile hiss at this point.

To his credit, he had the decency to look remorseful. "Babygirl-" He reached for me, which proved to be futile. I didn't allow for him to offer further explanation, my rage continued bubbling over the surface. "Don't! Don't call me that, don't come any closer." My heart rate accelerated far beyond what was healthy.

He proceeded to ignore my demands, and did the exact opposite of what I said. He rushed me, pulling my face into his chest and began rocking me slowly back and forth. I wanted to fight, I wanted to push him away, but I was out of steam. Placing his lips in my hair, he murmured, "I swear to you I wasn't giving up on us. I just-"

I stiffened in his arms at his words, as they seemed to reignite my flame. Carefully, I fidgeted out of his embrace, determined to look him in the eye when I hurled my next question.

"Are you alone?"

He furrowed his bronze eyebrows at me and allowed his gaze to fall to the floor. He began to remove the tie from around his neck, if only he could shed the weight of my question along with it. He spoke carefully, "I'm not sure I follow."

A frustrated breath escaped my lips as I looked him over, "When you go to the bar instead of coming home, are you alone?"

He swallowed hard, tossing the tie on the dresser. "Not always. Jessica goes with me, or sometimes Emmett comes along."

It took great effort for me to maintain whatever sense of calm I had leftover. "Jessica goes with you."

He nodded, "Yes, but there's nothing more than that. A couple of drinks and conversation. I swear to you Bella, I would never betray you in that way, never. And-and when Emmett goes with me it's-"

I huffed, and put my hand up, requesting him to stop talking. My voice was cold and hollow as I addressed him, "Give me a minute. Please."

To my surprise, he stopped his explanation immediately. I didn't spare him a glance as I stormed into the bathroom, barely turning the door behind me. I washed the tears from my skin and tried to cool my cheeks. I was a disaster, inside and out.

Once my eyes were clear, and I was clad in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, I stepped back into the room. Edward was no where to be found. I listened for movement, and I heard the sliding door to the back patio glide along its track. Determined to finish this and with a fresh wave of melancholy, I headed down the steps and found him leaning against the patio railing, a cigarette hanging from his lips. His shoulders stiffened, signaling to me that he was aware of my presence. I stepped out in the evening air, the smell of smoke overwhelming my senses.

I addressed him softly, "I thought you quit."

He pinched the offensive white cylinder in his fingers, pulling it away from his mouth, the smoke tumbling out behind it, "I did."

I hummed, disappointed that he had resumed this habit. He knew how much I hated it. It just gave me another reason to worry about him.

His tone was clipped, though I knew it was because he was overwhelmed, "It calms me down. We can't all be marathon runners, Bella."

His comment stung. He was clearly still mad at me for being at Jasper's the other day. We hadn't cleared that hurdle.

I walked over to stand by his side. I fiddled with my wedding ring as I spoke, "Jessica, she's your boss, right?" I paused, trying to organize my next thought. Edward's green orbs were trained on me as he absently blew the smoke away from my face. He took another pull from his cigarette. Annoyed with his constant movement, I plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out beneath my feet. He sighed, releasing the rest of the grey substance, but didn't protest.

Edward cleared his throat before answering my inquiry, "Yes. She got promoted last year."

I nodded, remembering attending the small celebration she held. That was another tense evening for us, I relived the events in my head as I spun my wedding around my finger. Though it's beautiful, it is larger than I want, but Esme had helped him pick it out and I didn't have the heart to reject it. "How am I supposed to believe that it's nothing more than drinks and conversation?" I paused and crossed my arms across my chest. "Even if that's the case, I know what that turns into."

Edward grimaced at me, furrowing his brow even further. "Just because I'm not here with you, doesn't mean I'm out there sleeping with someone else."

Deep down I believe him, whether that's foolish or not, but the dishonesty I've been faced with these past few months has left me unsure.

I grimaced at the obvious double standard, "So it's okay for you to insinuate that I've been with Jasper but I can't question whether you're sleeping with someone else every night, instead of coming home to me?" I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

Edward shook his head harshly and began patting his pockets for his pack. He proceeded to light another one, shielding the flame from the wind as he contemplated his answer.

His brow was furrowed as he exhaled harshly, "It's not the same. I know he wants you. I watch him fall more in love with you every time he lays his eyes on you." He took another short pull from his cigarette, "I can't bare it. The thought of you together makes me..." he trailed off, tapping off the cigarette into the ash tray.

I raked my fingers through my hair, "I don't care what you think Jasper wants, you know me. You _should _know me. And-and that should be enough."

His eyes were pensive as they focused on my face, as if he were memorizing every detail. Every freckle, every line. As if I could disappear at any moment. In a flash he stubbed the cigarette out and pushed his hands in my pockets before he spoke, pulling me into him, "You're right, it should be."

He left off the final part of that statement, but I filled it in for myself. _It should be, but it isn't._

I leaned away from him as best I could, scanning his expression. I swallowed hard and bit my lip. As my teeth pushed deeper into my skin, Edward slipped one hand up to my face, freeing my lip with a gentle thumb. He spoke to me softly, "As far as Jessica goes...I've said it before and I'll say it as many times as I need to, there will never be anyone else, but you."

I turned my head completely to side, nudging his thumb away from me and gazing across our yard to the neighbors. It felt as though he was completely brushing off his offense. At first he seemed remorseful, but that seemed to only be momentary. A misjudgment perhaps.

Edward sighed deeply and stepped away from me. He began pacing the patio.

I pushed my hair behind my ears and spoke the kindest words I could muster, "If that's true and-and if you care _at all, _about fixing us," I took a deep breath, "These late nights stop now. I will not share my husband."

This caused Edward to freeze in place. He turned his head to me, his eyes remained unreadable, but his expression showed frustration. "Is that how you feel? That you've been sharing me."

My eyes hardened, "Sharing may even be too strong of a word. It would imply that I have some part of you."

Irritation swept across this beautifully angled face, "I've only been giving you as much as you've been giving me. You set the pace here Bella."

I stepped toward him, jabbing a finger toward my chest, "I set the pace? _I'm here! _I'm home every night, _waiting for you!_"

Edward barked out a laugh which lacked any trace of actual humor. "Sure, you're here physically. But mentally, emotionally?" He ran his hand along his scruff as he spoke, "You left me a long time ago."

Those words sent a windfall of emotions within me. Did he have a point? Was I the catalyst for all of this? Was any of that an excuse for his behavior? I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. I stepped as far away from him as the railing would allow me. I gripped the faux wood behind me as if it could anchor me to the earth.

Edward watched the way his words were absorbed. His eyes scanned my form slowly and I half expected him to say something but those thoughts were dashed away when I watched him turn away from me. He began to walk back into the house, only hesitating for a beat or two in the doorway. Seemingly thinking better of it, he continued into the house, leaving me more alone than ever.

—

I stayed on the patio and watched the sunset until all color in the sky had disappeared. I wasn't sure what Edward was doing but I knew he was home as I hadn't heard his car leave the driveway.

A chill had begun to fill the air, that I could no longer withstand. Resigned, I pushed myself to my feet and made my way into the house. As I stepped inside I heard the soft murmur of Edward's voice upstairs. I didn't allow my mind to wander as to who may be on the other end. I simply didn't have the energy or the will.

I stopped in the kitchen for an apple and a glass of water. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch, but given tonight's events, I didn't have much of an appetite.

I took a seat at the island, mindlessly consuming my poor excuse for dinner. I watched the glowing green numbers on the stove. It was a quarter to ten and I was entirely exhausted. I finished my water, setting the glass in the dishwasher and dropping the core in the trash. I collected the garbage and carried it outside, setting it in the can.

I slipped back into the house quickly, goosebumps covering my arms. Locking the door behind me I turned to find Edward at the top of the staircase, watching me.

I let out a light gasp. These Cullen men seemed to have a knack for sneaking up on me. I huffed a sigh and started up the staircase, Edward stepped out of my way and took hold of my wrist as I began to pass him.

I kept my head forward, feeling his breath waft across my cheek. It seemed he had brushed his teeth as the foul cigarette scent had disappeared.

His voice was as gentle, as his touch, "I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you were leaving."

Though understandable, I was having trouble keeping up with his shifts in mood. I pulled my arm out of his grasp, "And where would I be going?" I knew I didn't need to say that. I should have just continued past him with nothing more than a goodnight. I was starting something I had no idea how to finish. But part of me, the very angry part, was daring him to hurl another accusation at me.

He knew it and was smart enough not to take the bait. We both knew the answer, I didn't need him to say it. He spoke quietly, "I'll take the guest room tonight. I know our bed is better for your back."

I nodded in a hollow attempt at a gratitude, "Goodnight, Edward."

—-

The week has passed with very little interaction between the two of us. Though Edward had been coming home every night on time, we weren't eating together, sleeping in the same bed, or speaking beyond what was absolutely necessary.

We had passed each other in the kitchen this morning without greeting.

The vibration of my phone across my desk pulled me out of my work, which had been my saving grace from the disaster that was my home life. I gazed at the screen, a smile crossing my face as I answered.

"Hi, dad."

Charlie's gruff voice spoke, "Hey kiddo! Got tired of only talking to you through text, figured I'd call to see how you were doing."

"I'm alright dad, just wrapping up something's at work."

He cleared this throat, "You've been working long hours."

I hummed, knowing he was aware that some was off but he wasn't going to push the matter, "I know dad, I'm just getting ahead of things for next week."

He grumbled something but as I suspected, left it alone. The rest on the conversation continued without a mention of Edward. Charlie was never a fan of my husband and therefore was never interested in the topic of my marriage, outside of how I was doing.

The conversation was wrapping up as a tap on my door drew my attention. Jasper met my eyes with a bright smile, and I beckoned him inside. He came in quietly and took a seat across from me. I bid my dad goodbye and turned my attention to my new found company.

His smile faltered a bit as he really looked at me, "You look tired."

I laughed and stood up to shut the door, muffling the noise from the hallway, "That's because I am."

He hummed and looked me over as I took my seat again, "I wanted to apologize for the other night. I should not have said anything, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jas, I'm not upset with you."

He combed his fingers through his blond curls, a hesitant expression crossing his face, "You should be. It's not my job to rub salt in the wound."

I shrugged lightly, offering him a warm expression, "Water under the bridge." Jasper's words the other night were truly the least of my concerns.

"So you wouldn't be opposed to grabbing lunch with me?"

I nodded, my mind immediately flashing to his potential transfer. I masked my disappointment at the thought with a bright smile, "Of course not, I was just finishing up here anyway for the morning."

—-

I was halfway through my tortellini when Jasper broke the cheerful energy we had created, with only a facial expression.

He leaned back a bit in his seat across the table. I slowed my chewing and mirrored his actions.

Jasper looked me over as he seemed to piece his thought together, "I've thought about the transfer a lot and...I think it's best if I take it."

My eyebrows raised at the thought that this wasn't even a conversation for him. His mind was already made up.

He shrugged at my expression and took a drink from his water, "My whole life is here," he swallowed and continued on, "But there's nothing really for me, here. The pay would be better and it'd be a nice change of page. Maybe that's what I need, you know? But I value your opinion Bella, you know me better than anyone."

"Nothing for you here?" I paused, crossing my legs and leaning toward him a bit, "Jasper your whole family is here, your-your friends, I'm-" I hesitated, thinking better of my next choice of words. It may not be appropriate to separate myself from friends and family, seeing as I fit into both of those categories. I shook my head clear of the thoughts and looked him over, his expression had a color of discomfort, "I just-I just want you to do what's best for you but I-I feel like I just got my best friend back. And I know that's selfish of me and it's not fair. But you asked me how I felt and-"

He cut me off with a brief laugh, "Bella, relax. That's your opinion and I don't want you to apologize for it."

I shot him a sheepish smile, "Right, I just-everyone would miss you." I took another pull from my glass of water.

Jasper nodded thoughtfully, "Not everyone."

My eyes widened slightly at his response, "That's not true, Jas. Of course he would, he's your brother."

"I don't think so, Bella. Too much tension between us these days." He checked his watch, noting the time, "We should head back, Swan. We've got about twenty minutes," he glanced out the window to his left, "and it looks like traffic picked up out there."

I nodded my head and began fishing for my wallet, when I saw Jasper getting up from the table. He raised an eyebrow at me, "I asked you to lunch, I've got it." I sighed, shaking my head at him lightly, "Thank you."

—-

I patted the tears from my eyes with Jasper's handkerchief, and spoke through my fit of giggles, "Jasper, stop! My mascara is going to be ruined by the time we get back."

My blond companion flashed me a grin as he weaved through traffic, "You know it's true! You had the coordination of a toddler."

Rolling my eyes playfully, I nudged his arm with my elbow, "And I still do, I do _not _need a reminder." We pulled up to a stoplight and Jasper turned to me, meeting my eyes. "Feel better, Swan?"

I neutralized my expression, "How did you know something was wrong?"

He reached across, covering the hand that was on my lap with his own, "It was written all over your face. Have you two spoken this week?"

Jasper may have been out of the loop the past few months, but he knows how Edward and I choose to handle conflict. Arguments or silence. I shook my head, "We haven't, no."

He hummed, turning his attention back to the road, and began to accelerate through the now green light. He looked pensive for another moment before he spoke, "I can talk to him. Ease his mind."

I felt my eyes bug a bit, "No, you don't need to do that. This isn't your fight."

Jasper shook his head, "I would argue that I've probably be a central part of Edward's, uh, grievances."

I cringed at the fact that Jasper didn't have the full story. I hadn't yet told him about Edward's night caps, but now did not seem like the right time, seeing as we were nearly back to our building. I didn't want to get either of the rest of our afternoons off to a poor start. I smiled at him, squeezing his hand a bit, "I appreciate that, really. It's between us though, and I will handle it."

He still didn't look convinced but relented anyway, "If you say so, Swan."

—-

10:45pm. Edward had yet to return home, all the while his phone has done nothing but go straight to voicemail. I drained my third glass of wine and wiped the tears from my cheeks with the sleeve of my robe. Edward's blatant ignorance of the one thing I asked of him the other night. The _one _thing.

I continued pacing the kitchen, counting the tiles in the floor. I was desperate to distract myself from the pit that had formed in my stomach.

A knock on the front door drew me out of my musings. I rolled my eyes, tightening the robe around me, storming to the front door. On top of everything, apparently he's forgotten his keys somewhere. I tore the door open, only to be shocked at my husband not being there.

"Swan?" Jasper's face showed alarm at mine, now red and tear stained. He stepped into the house, and I backed away without another thought, allowing him further inside. He shut the door behind him quietly, studying me, "Honey, what's going on? Where's Edward?" He leaned around me, peering into the kitchen, looking for any sign of company. His gaze froze for a moment, no doubt

registering my wine bottle on the counter. "Ed?", he called out.

I began walking back to the kitchen, Jasper following, "He's not here."

I observed as he set my planner on the counter, I must have left it in his car earlier. I hadn't even missed it. "He out of town?"

I barked out a laugh, making my way to the cabinet to grab him a glass. I got on my tip toes, attempting to reach the third shelf. I felt hands wrap around my sides, "Swan, hey," he eased me off of my mission and turned my around to face him. "What's going on? Is Edward okay?"

I folded my arms across my chest, the alcohol was really hitting me more Han I realized, "Not sure. Maybe I can call Jessica and find out."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Bella, come on. Talk to me, I'm here."

I nodded, "You're right. You're here and he isn't." I shook my head clear of unsavory thoughts, "Edward accused me of sleeping with you," I monitored his expression. He seemed disappointed but not surprised in any way. I continued, "He doesn't come home most nights, tells me he's with clients. But the-" tears began to well in my eyes at the blatant rejection from the man who promised to love me through anything. Jasper took his thumbs, swiping them under my eyes to catch the tears before they could fall. I sniffled, "The other night he told me that that entire time, he was with Jessica. His-his boss. Apparently they head to the bar every night after work, for _drinks and conversation, nothing more._"

Jasper's lips hardened into a straight line, clearly trying to refrain from express his frustration or upset me any further. He leaned back against the island, his eyes falling from my face to the floor. "How long has this been going on, Bella?"

"Oh! And sometimes Emmett tags along, which of course, was a fact meant to mitigate my reaction."

His voice softened, "How long?"

My shrug was futile as I looked him over. He was dressed in basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. He must have stopped here on his way home from the gym. "Months, not sure."

I watched his honey eyebrows furrow, he mumbled to himself, "Unbelievable," he cleared this throat, "Why didn't you say something to me sooner?"

I returned to my wine bottle, deciding that more alcohol was probably not what I needed. Slowly, I dragged myself to the fridge and pushed it inside, turning back to face him. "We weren't really talking, which was my fault entirely. And I never wanted to bother you. Not with that."

Jasper approached me, "Bother me? You wouldn't have been bothering me," he raked his fingers through his hair, "You don't deserve this Bella."

My head was beginning to spin. I touched my hand to my forehead, "I think I need to lay down, Jas."

He sighed, "Are you alright?"

I nodded lightly, blinking a few times, "Yeah, I just went a little heavy on the Pinot Grigio."

Jasper snorted a brief laugh at me, breaking the seriousness of the moment, "How many did you have?"

I held up three fingers. He continued to laugh at me, "Come on," he extended his hand to me, and guided me to the living room. I sat myself down on the couch, as jasper shut the lights off. He began pacing the floor in front of me, mumbling to himself.

I watched him for a few moments before speaking, "You're going to burn a whole in my carpet, you know."

He paused his pattern and met my eyes. "I'm staying. Until he gets here, I'm staying."

I shook my head at him, "No, I'm fine, really. It would only upset Edward when he does get home."

Jasper's eyes burned into me, "You shouldn't be here alone in this state. I am not interested in Edward's feelings, particular not when he's the cause. He should be home with his wife," He took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm down, "Swan, the only way I'll leave is if you ask me to, because you want me to. Otherwise, I'll be right here."

My eyes watered all over again at Jasper's words. I shrugged my shoulders, really not wanting to be alone but nonetheless wanting to avoid Edward's wrath. But before I could make up my mind on the subject, I heard a car door shut in the driveway.

Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I will be trying to update more frequently. I hope everyone is doing well.


End file.
